Parsonsda/Unblock
14:58 Guys 14:58 hai Pardonsda 14:58 guys 14:58 Im calm 14:58 heard of the name change of pardonsda? 14:58 his name is now pardonsda 14:58 Yer 14:58 Ipod problems 14:58 That all 14:58 Anyway 14:59 I need ur help 14:59 U know the gif I uploaded 15:00 I showed u all it real 15:00 Right¿ 15:00 Ah but I had permtion to do do 15:00 no you didn't 15:00 parsons 15:01 But I think only after they made the call they realised I wasn't around. 15:01 if you had permission 15:01 Yes I did 15:01 Ask castle wars 15:01 show us proof of that you had permission 15:01 produce some proof 15:01 proooooooof 15:01 you know we need proof for everything 15:01 I will 15:01 unless you can show us proof 15:01 Wooot 15:01 you won't get unblocked 15:02 Guys 15:02 Im on my tab 15:03 Is it ok for u to wait for it 15:04 So guys il gdt proof 15:04 okay 15:04 And get unban 15:04 But 15:04 Im in car 15:04 So not atm 15:05 Is that ok¿ 15:05 Chess1242 ~Chess1242@wikia/Chessmaster has joined #wikia-runescape 15:05 Joeytje50: let's have a wager 15:05 wat 15:05 who wants to bet that castle wars said "Permission accepted" 15:05 * bull chortles 15:05 Me 15:05 who wants to bet that castle wars said "Permission accepted" 15:05 Wat 15:05 again? 15:05 lololo 15:05 rofl 15:05 hai chess 15:05 parsons is apparently going to get proof that it was okay for him to rip gifs from the youtube videos of the comp cape emote 15:05 to try and overturn is 6month block 15:05 Guys 15:06 but we all know that he's never had permission for anything ever 15:06 ya 15:06 so it'll be entertaining to see what he comes up with 15:06 Can I say 1 thing 15:06 nop 15:06 rofl 15:06 strange power 15:06 http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Strange_power 15:06 Read,plz 15:07 parsonsda 15:07 And notice copyright 15:08 Btw guys 15:09 This ban a miss understanding 15:09 So it ok :) 15:10 Hmmmm once I 15:10 Im unban 15:10 I need ur help 15:10 On second thought, dw, i think you see what im getting at :/ 15:11 Before uploads ill show u previw 15:11 wat wat 15:11 Good idea? 15:11 Responding to parsons 15:11 no 15:11 parsons once you're unbanned it'll be November 15:11 permission not accepted parsons 15:11 and nobody will remember what you're saying now 15:11 Bull u aint helping 15:11 probably not, no 15:11 lol 15:11 then again neither are you 15:12 Einstein's definition of insanity that is 15:12 uploading gifs you have no right to 15:12 G2g going to cycitoist 15:12 wat 15:12 whats a cycitoist 15:12 Fo sort my adhd 15:12 wow 15:12 It to help people 15:12 you never talk about adhd 15:12 he probably means psychiatrist 15:12 Yer 15:12 lololo 15:12 but since you were linked to that forum where you said you have adhd again 15:12 you remember it 15:13 and use that as excuse again 15:13 Im there now 15:13 Cya 15:14 7.i will try and control my adhd more and not use it as everything 15:14 well 15:14 you remind us of "having adhd" which you never did when you weren't blocked 15:14 why is that? 15:14 http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Concerning_Parsonsda...#Parsonsda_Agreement 15:15 Joeytje50: lol 15:15 pwned